


Шестьдесят первый сонет

by Lvilv



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvilv/pseuds/Lvilv
Summary: В редкую свободную минуту Акане приходит во внутренний двор школы, чтобы почитать. Но её отдых нарушает та, кого она меньше всего хочет видеть.
Relationships: Shiromi Torayoshi/Akane Toriyasu





	Шестьдесят первый сонет

Во внутреннем дворике школы было настолько тихо, что, казалось, если прислушаться, можно услышать звук падающих на дорожку лепестков сакуры. Только время от времени звучали шорохи переворачиваемых страниц. Акане сидела на скамейке, как обычно, закинув ногу на ногу. Редко, когда у неё появлялось свободное время, и она могла вот так почитать в одиночестве. В такие моменты нарушать её единение с природой и литературой было опасно: пусть она как обычно улыбнётся и ни в коем случае не откажет в просьбе, но то, что кто-то прервал её отдых, она, скорее всего, не забудет ещё очень долгое время. Был только один человек, который мог врываться в её пространство в такие минуты; ему не было это позволено, но он продолжал нарушать одиночество Акане, не смотря на все, уже нескрываемые ей, полные ненависти взгляды.

Девушка заправила прядь ярко-красных, как неконтролируемый пожар, волос за ухо, краем глаза подмечая то, что к ней приближается тот самый человек, от которого она с трудом скрывает свои настоящие эмоции.

— Здравствуй, Акане-сан. Читаешь? — Широми махнула рукой, присаживаясь рядом с Ториясу. Видимо, она тоже закончила обход, и у неё осталось свободное время. Понимая, что секретарь студенческого совета вновь избрала тактику игнорирования, Широми, приложив палец к губам, заинтересованно наклонилась, чтобы заглянуть в книгу. — Шекспир? Так Акане-сан любит зарубежную поэзию? Теперь я знаю, что подарить тебе на день рождения.

Вне комнаты студенческого совета и к тому же наедине им не нужно изображать из себя членов одной дружной команды. И это был в какой-то степени глоток свежего воздуха.

— Опять делаешь вид, что меня здесь нет, Акане-сан? — Широми нацелилась разбить холодную стену молчания. Ехидно улыбнувшись, казначей переместилась из вертикального положения в горизонтальное, устраивая голову на коленях Ториясу.

— Что вы себе позволяете, Широми-сан? — Секретарь не выдержала подобного поведения, её лицо ненадолго исказилось из привычно милого и беззаботного в угрожающее. Но несмотря на непозволительное, по мнению Акане, поведение подруги, она не скинула голову со своих колен и, сжав в пальцах край белой юбки, продолжила читать.

— Не думаю, что подобное моё поведение хоть немного является неприемлемым, учитывая то, в каких отношениях мы находимся. — Широми улыбнулась, пусть и понимая, что её собеседница этого не увидит за книгой.

— Широми-сан, не подскажите, в каких отношениях мы находимся? — Акане изобразила на лице недоумение, намеренно переигрывая и удивлённо хлопая ресницами. Если бы она действительно хотела изобразить какую-либо эмоцию, то делала это мастерски: ни у кого из присутствующих никогда не возникало бы сомнение в искренности её эмоций.

Ответа так и не последовало. Если бы не тяжесть, давящая на колени, Ториясу бы, наверное, забыла о том, что находится здесь не одна. Её отношение к Широми было трудно описать одним словом: с одной стороны она выводила её из себя лучше любого в этой школе, а с другой стороны рядом с ней была какая-то невообразимая атмосфера, позволяющая расслабиться и не находиться в постоянном напряжении, улыбаясь и вежливо разговаривая. О самой же Торайоши она мало что знала - точнее, не знала практически ничего, кроме класса обучения, оценок и должности в студенческом совете.

— Акане.

Мгновение, и по спине распространилась резкая боль, а перед глазами была уже не дорожка покрытая лепестками сакуры, а небо. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Ториясу поняла, что произошло. Широми опрокинула её. К тому же ещё и села сверху. Что она себе позволяет? Хорошо, хоть сзади была трава, а скамейка была плотно придвинута к бордюру, иначе бы она могла стукнуться об него при падении. Только вот ноги остались закинуты на скамью.

— Широми, что ты, чёрт возьми, делаешь?! — Акане зло глянула на Торайоши так, будто хотела убить одним только взглядом. Рука потянулась в карман за перцовым баллончиком, который носили все студенты, состоящие в студенческом совете. Но стоило ей только его вытащить, как он сразу был отброшен в сторону.

— Не переживай, Акане. — Широми улыбнулась, но было что-то холодное и пугающее в её улыбке: не зря есть ученики, которые её сторонятся и даже побаиваются к ней приближаться. И речь ведь не только об обычных студентах, но и о хулиганах, поэтому именно она и обходит территорию школы каждый день. Большая часть школы считала её опасной, но только не Акане. Возможно, раздражающей, бесящей и странной, но не опасной.

Бледная рука коснулась алых волос, Акане непроизвольно зажмурилась и попыталась вжаться в землю так, будто Широми хотела её ударить. Но удара не последовала. А рука быстро была убрана.

— Всё в порядке, Акане. — Торайоши будто успокаивала. В руках у неё был маленький лепесток сакуры, который она, видимо, убрала с волос Акане. Взяв в руки книгу, которую несколько минут назад читала Ториясу, Широми быстро пролистала её, найдя нужную страницу, улыбнулась, вложила на неё этот самый лепесток и, хихикнув, вернула книгу на траву.

Прежде, чем встать, Широми медленно, будто боясь навредить, убрала прядь красных, словно закат, волос за ухо, как обычно это делает Акане — глупая привычка, появившаяся ещё в младшей школе. Ториясу не жмурилась. Она не отводила взгляда от чёрных, словно ночное беззвёздное небо, глаз: они будто гипнотизировали, не позволяя шевельнуться.

Тяжесть в том месте, где только что сидела Широми, исчезла, как и она сама. Осталась только книга с вложенным лепестком. Подскочив с земли и расправляя белую форму, Акане подняла с травы книгу.

Вот она. Нужная станица. Шестьдесят первый сонет.

«…О нет, любовь твоя не так сильна,  
Чтоб к моему являться изголовью,  
Моя, моя любовь не знает сна.  
На страже мы стоим с моей любовью.

Я не могу забыться сном, пока  
Ты — от меня вдали — к другим близка».

Акане наклонила голову вбок, раздумывая над значением данных строчек и того, почему лепесток был вложен именно сюда. С чего она вдруг начала называть её по имени? И Широми ведь не хотела сказать, что влюблена в Ториясу? Нет. Это всего лишь шутка. Не более.

Вложив лепесток на страницу, Акане покинула двор, оглянувшись назад у самой двери в здание. Закусив губу, она остановилась, решая, что делать с произошедшим. Забыть? Просто забыть? Подняться в комнату студенческого совета, сесть на своё место и вести себя как обычно? Да, так будет лучше.


End file.
